<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guitar Fic by PureEdge (reddysteddy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586734">The Guitar Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/PureEdge'>PureEdge (reddysteddy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Body Horror, M/M, Transformation, Whump, Xisuma likes his guitars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/PureEdge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xisuma takes care of Keralis while he's sick. Things escalate from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xisumavoid (Video Blogging RPF)/Arek Lisowski | Keralis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xisuma laid a bowl of soup against Keralis' lap. The groggy Swede smiled warmly as the heat from the meal seeped through the bowl and into his feverish skin. Even with his nose stuffed with mucus he could still smell the familiar scent of chicken broth radiating from the dish.</p>
<p>He was once again reminded of how generous his friend could be, taking care of him for so many days in a row while he was ill from allergies. Maybe the admin had some sort of ulterior motive for helping him such as discounts on books or access to his storage items. Whatever the reason, he made him happy.</p>
<p>"Thank you Shashwammy", Keralis whispered hoarsely. Without thinking he slung an arm over Xisuma's shoulder and buried his face in his chest, holding him close. He felt Xisuma chuckle above him. "Aw, no worries", the admin spoke, wrapping his arms around the sick man. "Just helping out a friend".</p>
<p>Keralis groaned softly. Xisuma was more muscular than he remembered. Even as his other hand snaked down to his belly he felt no fat on him, only hard muscle from years of rigorous diet and exercise. The arms around him pressed harder, smushing his face between his pectorals. Keralis' breaths slowly morphed into shallow gasps. It was hard enough to breathe with snot clogging his nose and throat; combined with his face being surrounded on all sides by flesh, he was beginning to feel lightheaded.</p>
<p>The Swede tried to pull himself back to get some air, but the iron grip on his body would not let him budge. He tapped his hand against Xisuma's hip. Nothing happened.</p>
<p>Keralis was starting to panic. His lungs burned in his chest, screaming at him to breathe. He tried to get the admin's attention again, applying more pressure with his hand until he was slamming it against Xisuma's skin with all his might. He thrashed against the wall of muscle surrounding him, using whatever breath he could muster to shout "LET GO OF ME" against his chest over and over. His friend either did not notice or did not care.</p>
<p>The ill man felt a hand against the back of his neck. A sharp pressure burst from between his shoulders, more intense than the pain in his chest. Then, as soon as it started, the pressure stopped. Every bit of pain stopped. Keralis felt himself go limp, his entire body numb and weak.</p>
<p>Finally Xisuma loosened his grip on his friend, pulling his arms away and letting him fall against the bed. The forgotten bowl upturned and spilled its contents across the sheets.<br/>"Oh, goodness me", he heard the admin mutter. "I accidentally killed another one".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I accidentally killed another one.</p><p>Before Keralis could process that information any further Xisuma had hooked his arms under his pits and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. From this angle Keralis could only see the admin's legs and a bit of the floor. He tried to lift his head to view a little more, but it seemed that no part of his body would work anymore.</p><p>The Briton stood and carried the corpse out the door, across the concrete, over some jungle grass... Keralis idly wondered why he did not chose to fly away with rockets. Surely that would have been quicker.</p><p>The dirt turned into stone. The whoosh of a nether portal brushed the Swede's ears. Netherrack filled his view. Netherrack, netherrack, netherrack...</p><p>At some points Keralis repeatedly tried to move his body again to no avail. He could not even clench his muscles in his state. The longer he dangled over the admin's shoulder the more aware he became of his body not functioning at all. The gentle thumping of his heart was not present. Neither was the subtle, high pitched whining of his nervous system. His breathing- he did not want to think about breathing.</p><p>After what seemed like hours the ruddy rocks finally were replaced by polished blackstone dotted by an occasional shroomlight. Keralis heard a piston shift behind him, likely a door closing them in.</p><p>Xisuma lifted the Swede off of himself and turned him so that they were both facing the same direction. He grabbed Keralis by the hair and raised his head until he was looking straight forwards.</p><p>From this limited position Keralis was able to at least get a better view of his surroundings. The walls were made out of something blue and not entirely familiar. Nylium? Warped stems? Something like that. The ceiling was made out of the same dark material that covered the floor.</p><p>What really drew his attention were the bodies of what he immediately recognized as Doc and Stress propped against the back wall, their eyes empty and faces blank.<br/>"This happens a few times every season", Xisuma calmly explained. "I get a bit too reckless with someone and their respawn mechanics don't work how they should, so I have to keep them somewhere where they aren't as likely to bother the other hermits".</p><p>He walked forwards and turned Keralis around in his arms before laying him gently between the other two corpses, his back against the wall and hands resting in his lap.<br/>"This used to occur a lot more often", he continued, maneuvering the Swede's legs until they were folded neatly. "My first year on Hermitcraft I had to deal with more than ten different corpses. It was quite a nightmare, I'll tell you that".</p><p>He stood up and stepped away from the body, admiring his handy work. "Anyway, there is good news and bad news. The bad news is that you aren't exactly alive anymore. Your consciousness is still in there, your tissues won't decompose, you can still hear and see just fine; but you have no control over your body anymore. Which means you can't eat, talk, move around, or anything else, really, ever again".</p><p>The admin folded his hands together. "But, the good news is that your life does not just end there. I still come back here every once in a while with news about what is going on in the server fairly frequently". He gestured at a copy of the Hermiton Herald stuck to the wall behind him.</p><p>"I also have various music discs around here to provide my unfortunate guests with some auditory stimulation. I have no idea what your preferences in music are, but I decided that you can't go wrong with the classics". As he said this he pointed at a jukebox in the corner. No sound radiated from it, but Keralis imagined "Cat" or "Chirp" echoing off of the walls of the small room.</p><p>"However... This is where it gets somewhat controversial, but since none of you are using your bodies anymore and I am the one who deals with them, I can not help but to feel that every body I collect sort of belongs to me in a way". He stepped towards Keralis. The Swede wanted to recoil, feeling the phantom of a hand squeezing his neck. "This is a work of passion, after all. I could just let you all lie face down in a pool of lava or something and never have to think about any of you again". He laid a hand on Keralis' cheek trailing it down his skin until it settled at his thigh.</p><p>"What I like to do is decorate this room in some way with the bodies I collect". Xisuma grabbed Keralis by the jaw and turned his head to the left until the semi-dead man could see Stress creep into his field of vision again. "I think these two look rather appealing, so I just laid them here as they are". He swiveled Keralis' head one hundred and eighty degrees until he was looking right at Doc. "But you, on the other hand...". He adjusted his grip on the jaw until Keralis was lined up perfectly with his face.</p><p>"To be perfectly honest, I always thought your look did not match you at all. Especially your voice. Your vocal chords were actually quite soothing. Not fitting for those massive eyes or that wide mouth". Something cold and unfamiliar coursed through Keralis' veins. For a moment he thought he was dreaming, that at any second he would wake up and be able to feel his body again.</p><p>Xisuma lowered the man's head until he could see his entire form from the neck down. The first thing Keralis noticed were his finger tips were slightly shorter and thinner than usual. His skin was a bit browner as if he had been tanned in the sun.</p><p>Then he realized his shirt was also becoming darker as well. His legs slowly straightened like the limbs of a balloon animal being overfilled with air. His hands curled into fists before his fingers fused together. The cloth covering his body melted into his skin. The gap between his legs closed as his lower limbs were pushed together, the valley separating them disappearing as they formed one giant appendage. He could see more than feel his arms doing the same against his sides. His face slowly drifted upwards. His vision went black.</p><p>---</p><p>Keralis could not see. He could not move. He could not feel his body.</p><p>And he certainly could not breathe.</p><p>The strum of an electric guitar rattled his ears from what seemed like everywhere and nowhere.</p><p>"What do you think?", Xisuma said above him. "How do you like being a guitar?".</p><p>The first few notes of Ride the Lightning rang through the air.</p><p>Bright light shined into Keralis' eyes, blinding him. As his vision adjusted to the shroomlight he realized with horror that he was staring at a black sheet of cloth covering Xisuma's chest. The song played by his own body forced him to come with terms with the fact that Xisuma's hand was wrapped around what used to be his neck.</p><p>"Oh, you sound like a dream", Xisuma said as he continued to dance his fingers all over Keralis' body. "Not nearly as soothing as your voice used to be, but oh well".</p><p>The sound of music suddenly stopped. It was quickly replaced by footsteps hollowly thumping against blackstone.</p><p>"How about I play you in front of all the hermits? That'd get everyone real excited, it's been a while since we've had metal on the server". A piston shifted in front of him.</p><p>"No one will even notice you're gone".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This entire fic was based off of this image by GoodHCImagines</p><p>https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/725759614909677708/730952544192430161/unknown.png</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>